Luniana
The country of Luniana is a new member of the NSC family: at August 3rd 2007 the country applied for a membership and was accepted as a microstate. The current borders of the country exist since 1823: the Isles of Iapetus were accepted to become part of the Empire of Luniana, thereby expanding the country up North and incorporating the very important trading routes to the Northern continent. The name Luniana dates back to 1672 when the states of Rhea, Tethys and Dione combined forces to become a major player in the world instead of going on invading each other's countries. =Luniana (Лунияна) facts= =The country= Provinces Luniana consists of 8 geographical areas where ancient tribes used to live. Nowadays the country is divided into 5 pretty autonomous provinces. * Isle of Titan (Титан) * Isles of Iapetus * Province of Rhea * Commonwealth of Tethys * Province of Dione Important Cities The capital is Henialioz (which is located in the northern part of Titan / Титан) - the only province which uses the cyrillic alphabet - and their football team (American football, no soccer) is the best of the country. The seat of the government, the country is reigned by an emperor - traditionally the strongest king of the ancient tribes, is in Staniar, a sea port at the northeastern part of Rhea. The national broadcaster TRL is broadcasting from Lineniaae from the Western part of Dione, incorporating 4 national channels (LA, LB, LC and LI) including one in the local dialect of the Isles of Iapetus. Meaning of the Flag The flag is called Eight United Under Five since the 8 ancient tribes are united into 5 provinces today. The 5 provinces are symbolized by the red star and the 8 ancient tribes are represented by the bluegreen wheel. The capital Henialioz is symbolized by the sun and the entire country is represented by the moon. The 4-pointed green star symbolizes the importance of the sea to Luniana, where a lot of seals live which are very important for the tourism in the wonderful and beautiful country of Luniana! Although the ancient tribes fought several wars amongst them, the Lunians are really peaceful nowadays and are animal loving. =Luniana in the World= Neighboring Countries Luniana is bordered by Belvist to the West and Liturestia to the East. Luniana is a small country and is therefore really dependent on its direct neighbors but also on Altharia and ULG, for a few hundred years trade partners of the Isle of Titan (Титан) which became a part of Luniana in 1789. Currency The currency used in Luniana is the Lunian Rofli (Луниан Рофли) (1 Rofli = 120 Shuchvé / Шучвэ) but the currencies from Belvist and Liturestia are accepted at the mainland as well. At the Isle of Titan (Титан) the currency of ULG is accepted at some places. Language Although each ancient tribe has its own language, the common language which is used in daily life and taught at the Scola Primus and Scola Secundus is Lunian - a language based on the Iapetus, Rhea and Dione dialects - which is unknown outside the country. The largest group of people speak the Iapetus' dialect, therefore the TRL created channel LI in 1998 which is still the most popular channel at the Isles of Iapetus. For international purposes the Lunians use English. =Luniana in the NSC= Although Luniana has a rich history, it was not untill recently that the country became a member of the NSC family. Luniana does not have the privilege to be allowed to enter every NSC. Nation Song Contest Luniana entered NSC X as a microstate and qualified via the Microstate Prequalification. Unfortunately Luniana just missed out on qualification to the final with its 15th place, only 4 points behind the number 14. NSC Entries Luniana in Spinoff Contests The country also showed interest in the NSC Spinoff Contests. Its first entry is in the language spin-off to represent Frisian (although Luniana showed interest to represent Estonian at first). Luniana has already selected a candidate for the first NSC:NF where Luniana can be present. Nevertheless this entry is kept secret until the sign up period. Lunian votes This section is updated after every NSC or NSC Spinoff and will therefore not always reflect the actual statistics. Votes casted Votes received Category:Nations Category:microstate nations